1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly with a Light Emitting Diode (LED).
2. Description of Prior Arts
Nowadays, the portable consumer electronic device, such as MP3 player, Digital camera etc, used an external cable assembly to charge up. Accordingly, a Light Emitting Diode is always assembled on that cable assembly to show the charging statement. How to assemble the LED to the cable assembly? The prior art show us two ways. First way, the tail portions of the LED are configured to L-shape, and inserted into a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). However, the L-shape tail portions occupy a bigger space in front-to-back direction, and the size of the cable assembly is accordingly increased. Another way, the tail portions of the LED are straight, and soldered to the cable assembly in a SMT (Surface Mount Technology) mean. But this type of tail portion occupies a bigger space in up-to-down direction, and the size of the cable assembly is accordingly increased.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an improved structure to decrease the size of the cable assembly.